Maxie's Christmas Surprise
by catwoman8940
Summary: Maxie's Christmas is going bad it's been 8 months since Jesse's death and they promised to spend the night with each other but since his death she as taken it hard and decided to stay at his apartment room till she gets a Christmas Eve Surprise.
1. Christmas Eve Surprise

Maxie's Christmas Surprise

It had been 8 months since Jesse's shooting. Maxie tried to move on but every guy she was didn't seem right. She missed Jesse so much. The worst of all was in 2 days Christmas was here. Jesse and Maxie were planning on giving thereself to one another. It killed Maxie because Jesse was gone and never coming back.

She thought about all the passionate moments they had. She only wished they could have had that one passionate night together. So she would have connect to Jesse fully and known how much he loved her. Ye, she knew she loved him,but she could never tell him how she felt. The only other thing she wished was that she could have told

She loved him mind, body, and soul. The night of the shooting changed her perspective greatly. Her every breath caught in her throat.

But what Maxie didn't realize is Jesse was coming back to her he was only a 2 day drive away. He knew the promise they made needed to be kept not lost. He knew that Maxie thought he was deaded and that she probably tried to move on but he was sure she couldn't because even though they never said I love you out loud there actions said it all.

2 days Later: Christmas

Maxie sat up in Jesse's old room and was planning on staying there to be close to him that night. Jesse was right out side his door. He planned on changing and going to maxie what they both didn't know was they were at the same place. He opened the door and saw maxie lieing on his bed with her head down crying. He walked up to her and touched her face. He said "Maxie look at me"! When she looked up she saw him and started to cry badly. Saying Jesse is that you and he replied by kissing her she didn't hold back and neither did he they had been apart way to long.

Without thinking they started taking there cloths off. Maxie rests in Jesse's bed, her blonde locks spread out on his soft pillow. Maxie's hands wondered in places she had never felt before causing shivers to run up Jesse's spine. Jesse lay on top of Maxie kissing her deeply and passionately as he began moving within her. Not to long ago Maxie sat on the floor of Kellys crying, dying inside for Jesse and now he was there. She was giving herself to him in every way. Maxie smiled a little as she let out sweet breaths of bliss.

Jesse paused pulling back slightly, slowly opening his eyes and looking at her. He could feel the heat of her breath just inches from his face. She was even more beautiful and precious than the last time he had gazed at her. She began to open her eyes while at the same time he ran his hand slowly up her leg. She came face to face with Jesse's deep blue orbs, staring at her with the same desire that she was feeling. Jesse felt his eyes burn into hers.

The desire they felt burned there souls. They knew they needed this and they finally had it. Afterwards they lie there close together not letting go. Jesse I love you Maxie said. I love you too Jesse said. I am here to stay and never leaving you again. This night started out bad but ended great for both of them.


	2. Nex Morning

Chapter 2: Next Morning:

Jesse awakens and runs his hand down Maxie's back. He feels her snoogle more closely to him. He never thought he would feel Maxie this way. Since he knew she thought he was dead. He thought that she would resent him. He knew he would get her back. Their reunion was amazing their night of passion surpassed what he thought it would.

Maxie was about to awake, but she didn't want to. She had dreamt Jesse was alive and that they made love and told eachother they loved one another. When she woke up she had tear's running down her face. All of a sudden someone touched her face wiping the tears away. When she looked away she looked up and saw Jesse.

She smiled up at him and relized it wasn't a dream. Jesse asked Maxie what's wrong. Why are you crying baby? Because I thought that you were still gone. Oh Maxie I'm so sorry you went through that. Jesse why did you stay away for 8 months. My life has been hell I tried to move on but couldn't. My Heart wouldn't let me. It kept saying your still here with me. Jesse's heart broke while she said this because he saw the tears. Maxie when you thought I passed away I really didn't.

When the doctors took my body to the morge. They discovered I still had a pulse and that I was in a coma so they took me to ICU. So who ever was barried wasn't me. I was in a coma for a bout 7 months. No one in GH knew that I was there in the ICU unit of the hospital. One day about a month ago I had a dream that you were braking in two with out me.

All of a sudden I came out of it 3weeks ago. It took two weeks to get my strength back and now here I am. I'm glad you are back here Jesse. I've missed you so much. Your instincts were correct my life was breaking into because you were gone. The doctors told me I couldn't do any thing but pull your life support and let you go. Some how my heart knew you were still here and it told me that somehow I would find you again. I love you now and I will love you forever. I love you too Maxie and that will never change.


End file.
